Bloodlust
by arinadevil
Summary: A tale of the love between the princess and her young lover and her dark past. THIS STORY HAS GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENES IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE DISTURBED BY THIS. R&R Pls! No R&R no new chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Hell Begins

Author's note: I don't own Fatora, Alielle or any other of the El Hazard cast (Even though I would like too ^_^ )  
This story contains very little explicit content aside from the graphic torture scenes. If these disturb you please leave now. Have a nice day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Intro**

Fatora and Alielle were well known through out Roshtaria. Then again, wouldn't you be too is you chased the women around and you were a woman as well? Anyway, even with Fatora's scheming and Alielle's unconditional love for Fatora, they still couldn't get the girls they wanted. So, a chase will usually end in disaster and Fatora will end up with Alielle as a partner in their midnight fun. But, just as everyone knows them; they all also know how sharp tongued and nasty Fatora can be

If it weren't Makoto or any other resident of Roshtaria who was the recipient of Fatora's scolding, Alielle would be where Fatora would vent out her anger. While often verbally, Fatora would sometimes vent out her anger and in the proses accidently harming Alielle physically. Sometimes worse than others, but most of the time Alielle would just get a few bruises but nothing more than that. But Fatora would never intentionally hurt Alielle and if she did she would apologize straight away.

**Hell begins**

It was just another day in Roshtaria. The resident's doing their daily routine. Fatora on the other hand has had quite a rough day, nothing was going at she expected and nobody did anything that she could scold them about, so she was feeling even nastier than usual. This had been going on for a while infact. She just wasn't herself if her anger took control. Her anger, if she didn't let out by scolding other people, would make her go bezerk and lose control and it has, but not completely. She was just waiting for Alielle to be alone with her so she could do some damage to her. She particularly liked to vent out her anger on to Alielle because she seldom fights back and being smaller in size and younger than her it was easier to take charge. Most of the time, in bed Fatora liked to play rough anyway and Alielle has the marks that show it. 

Soon came the night. It was Fatora's chance to release her demons upon little Alielle.

As usual, Alielle would be in Fatora's room earlier than her. Lying on the bed wearing her usual attire. Fatora herself chose that attire for Alielle because of how skimpy and easily accessible it was. And how sexy it looked on her. Fatora entered the room after a while with an evil smile on her face. **_What could she be thinking about?_**

Fatora walked slowly to the bed while undressing slightly as Alielle waited in anticipation. As Fatora undressed Alielle they kissed. And before their fun could even start Alielle accidentally bit the tip of Fatora's tongue. Fatora shoved Alielle away. Fatora went to bed. She wasn't in the mood anymore. Alielle soon followed. Crawling under the blanket to lie next to Fatora's warm body. Fatora again pushed her away. Alielle didn't budge. Fatora turned to Alielle and pushed her right off the bed.

"Ow! Fatora, I'm sorry for biting you, okay? It was an accident." Alielle said in an innocent voice.  
Fatora didn't reply.

"Come on Fatora, I have nowhere else to sleep. I've been sleeping with you ever since I got here. Please let me sleep on the bed, lover.

Again, there was no answer. The hard walls' echo was her only answer.

She climbed in again and gave Fatora a kiss on the cheek. Fatora turned and smiled. They started kissing again and this time Alielle was extra careful to not bite Fatora's tongue. They made up and resumed their plans for the evening. 

Sometime later, when things got hot and heavy, Alielle did another mistake. Her hand slipped, she grabbed the nearest thing to hold on to so that she wouldn't fall; What she held on to was soft and silky. She wondered what it was. She only figured it was Fatora's hair when Fatora yelped in pain. That little mistake made Alielle pay dearly. Fatora got out of bed and dragged Alielle out as well. Fatora had lost her mind.

Fatora grabbed Alielle's left arm and was putting the pressure on Alielle's wrist. There was fear in Alielle's eyes. Fatora roared at her; uttering words that struck Alielle in the heart. Soon, Alielle was whimpering softly in pain. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was trying to free herself from Fatora's grasp but to no avail. The more she struggled, the tighter Fatora's grip was. 

"Let me go, Fatora! Please! You're hurting me!" Alielle said sobbingly. 

"Hurting you? Oh, you haven't even felt the worst of it yet!"  
Fatora's voice seemed different; it had a slightly coarse sound to it. It made Alielle worry.

Fatora twisted Alielle's arm, as her grip got tighter.

Alielle cried out of pain.

"That's right, scream. Scream louder!" the tone of Fatora's voice sounded menacing.

Fatora twisted Alielle's arm again and flipped her onto the floor.

Alielle fell to the ground with a sickening thud, directly on to her left shoulder.

"Did that feel good? You deserve it!"

Fatora had one foot on Alielle's chest and was putting most of her body weight onto it.

The pressure Fatora was putting on Alielle's chest was unbearable. Her chest felt like it was about to collapse. Tears were streaming down the side of Alielle's face.  
But it didn't stop there. Fatora picked Alielle off the floor and slammed her back into the wall. 

Fatora rammed Alielle's left arm into the wall several times; soon, a small trail of blood formed. Painful groans could be heard coming from Alielle. 

While still pressed up hard against the wall and bleeding from a cut above her eye from where Fatora had punched her, Fatora grinned evilly and kissed her. But it wasn't a gentle kiss. She forced herself upon Alielle. Ending the kiss with a slap across Alielle's face. Tearing off some skin and digging into the flesh using her sharp nails. 

Fatora stopped eventually. Alielle's body was on the floor, twitching in agony. Bloodied and bruised. There was just so much pain that her body could endure before losing consciousness.

Leaving Alielle's body on the floor, Fatora climbed into bed and fell asleep.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, how'd everybody like my sick and twisted very first fanfiction? R&R and flame if you want to. What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Any suggestions? 


	2. Chapter 2: Madness Rising

Author note: Okay, dookychan. Since, I have lots of respect for you and I have heard of you so, "Hi".  
No, you misconstrue this is not a Fatora bash or anything; If I explained everything then it'll spoil the whole story. And I don't think Fatora is a monster either. So why don't you wait till the story ends before jumping to conclusions, okay? _______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Madness rising**

  
Morning. Fatora was already up but her exact location was unknown. The sun was shining through a window in Fatora's room onto Alielle.

Some movement was noticed as Alielle regained consciousness. She awoke with a terrible headache. It felt as though she had been drinking too much or drugged.

Staggering to get back on her feet, sharp pains were going through her body; especially, her left arm.

She was standing beside Fatora's full-length mirror.

At the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of herself and turned to see. She gasped at the sight.

She body was badly bruised and full of scratches. There was a deep gash on her right cheek where blood was still dripping.

Her left arm had bruises on it. The most noticeable one was the one her wrist; where Fatora had clenched her.

She was hungry and dehydrated due to the beatings and bleeding. She needed to get something to eat. 

She covered herself up with less revealing clothes and went out of Fatora's room.

While walking to the dining hall, she saw Makoto walking the opposite direction as she was.

"Good morning, Alielle. I…what happened to your face, Alielle?" said Makoto with his usual concern for everything look in his eyes.

"It's nothing, I fell earlier this morning" trying to disguise the obvious fact.

"I think you should have that treated. Y'know just in case."

"No, really Makoto. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine"

"Nonsense. I'm taking you to the doctor to patch that up right now"

Makoto grabbed Alielle's left arm; thinking there was nothing wrong with it.

"Aah!" Alielle recoiled from the pain.

"What's wrong?"

Makoto gently touched Alielle's hand and slowly pushed back her sleeve.

"What happened to your arm, Alielle? Did Fatora do this to you?" Makoto said in a stern voice.

Without even utter a single word, Makoto nodded.

"You don't want to see doctor because you might cause trouble to Fatora, right? It's okay. I think I've got something for your cuts and bruises back in my room. Let's go get it."

"Okay." She said in a small but grateful tone.

  
They walked together to Makoto's room. Neither noticed Fatora watching them from afar.

While rummaging through his many book and other miscellaneous items, Alielle sat on his bed.

"Found it! This is the stuff that I normally use when I used to get cuts and bruises from sports."

"Would you like me to put it on for you?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

  
Meanwhile, outside, Fatora was waiting for them to come out. She was getting jealous. "What if Alielle suddenly lost interest in her and fell for Makoto?", "What could they be doing in Makoto's room so long?" were some of the questions that passed her mind. If mood could change the color a person, Fatora would be dark green already. "I'm going to get you for cheating on me, Alielle!"

  
"Thanks, Makoto."

"I'm glad that I could help."

  
Alielle left Makoto's room with a smile on her face because it's rare to have a really nice guy like Makoto treat your wounds.

Fatora was not only dark green anymore but she was turning red in anger. She was certain that Alielle was cheating on her. She couldn't wait for tonight.

  
Nightfall.

Alielle wasn't too sure about sleeping in Fatora's room because of yesterday's incident. And that Fatora hadn't said sorry and made up.

But she was certain that Fatora was busy today. That's why she hasn't even seen her.

When Alielle entered Fatora's room, she was surprised that Fatora was in bed earlier than her.

"Hey, lover. Where've you been? I've been wanting you all day."

"Fatora!"

Alielle jumped on the bed and crawled next to Fatora.

"About yesterday, I was very mean to you. I had a bad day."

"It's okay."

"By the way, what were you doing in Makoto's room earlier today?"

"Oh, nothing much." Trying to hide the fact that she got treatment for her cuts and bruises inflicted by Fatora.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

"No way. I wouldn't cheat on you, Fatora. I love you"

"Liar!"  
'That' voice came back. It meant serious trouble for Alielle.

The night was almost like a repeat of last night.

Alielle nearly got her arm broken and her face smashed.

Fatora was extremely violent. Using ropes to tightly bind her young lover so she could burn her skin and batter what's left of Alielle.

The ropes weren't too friendly either; it ate at Alielle's flesh. Cutting deeper every time she struggled. Until her already bruised wrists were bleeding. 

The only thing Fatora didn't do is kill Alielle. At least, not yet.

Fatora didn't even bother to loosen the binds after Alielle lost consciousness.

During the night, Alielle screamed a long and painful scream. Then Fatora silenced it by gagging Alielle.

Makoto, who was having trouble sleeping thinking of Alielle heard the scream but was to scared to move. He had to stop this but how? 


	3. Chapter 3: The Unraveling

Author's note: Thanks, dookychan. I will accept your apology and take your suggestion into consideration. I will make that small change as soon as I upload this chapter. Anyway, if this were a Fatora bash, wouldn't it be better if I tortured Fatora instead of Alielle?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Unraveling**

Regaining consciousness, Alielle found herself tied to the bedpost. Her wrists were begging the ropes to give way. The tightness of the ropes made it almost impossible to escape. It had eaten through her skin and the flesh on her wrists was now raw and bleeding.

She tried using her hands to somehow undo the knot but her right hand wasn't responding very well and hurt when moved. It seems that Fatora had broken Alielle's right hand.

Her feet couldn't touch the ground; making every move she made a burden to her wrists.

Fatora had scratched her across the right eye and re-opened the slightly healed wound on her face. Her torso had burn marks made by a heated object being placed on her skin.

Writhing in agony, a hand touched her face. It was Fatora.

"Had a nice sleep?"

Fatora wrapped her hands around Alielle's neck.

"That was a big mistake, cheating on me." She whispered in her ear, as her grip got tighter. She was crushing her trachea.

Only when Alielle started to turn pale and breathed noisily did Fatora let her go.

"That should be enough to keep you quiet for today."

"Don't go anywhere."

Fatora instantly left the room.

Still coughing and trying to get air back into her lungs, Alielle was still bounded to the bedpost. 

A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door.

"Fatora? Alielle? Are you two in here?"

"Makoto!" Alielle's mind screamed  
She tried to alert him of her position but the gag muffled her voice. He could not hear her.

"Not here. I guess I'll try asking Rune" 

"No! Don't go!" She said in her mind.

  


=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

  
"Guard, have you seen Princess Rune?" 

"Yes, Master Makoto. She's in the garden."

"You really don't have to call me master."

"I'm sorry. It's my job."

"It's okay, thanks."

  


"Rune?"

"Good morning, Makoto."

"Good morning, Princess."

"Makoto. Have you seen Fatora lately?"

"No, but I was just about to discuss with you about her. Why?"

"I haven't seen her at the throne these past few days. I know she hates working but she wouldn't miss work. Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about Alielle. Yesterday, she had bruises..."

"Yes, Fatora occasionally like to play rough with Alielle. Don't worry, the bruises will fade."

"Yes, but bruises ran along her arm down to her wrists and she had a very deep cut on her cheek. It didn't look to me like Fatora was playing rough. It looked like Fatora was abusing Alielle."

"Fatora would never abuse Alielle. She loves that girl as if she was her girlfriend, which she is. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Y'know what, I think there is way too much spacing in this chapter.

*~*-----*~* This means at the same time.

=+=+=+=+ This means later. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Author's note: Oopsie, sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to save the good part for this chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews, everybody.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Truth**

*~*----------------*~*

  
"Unless Lorana has come back."

"Lorana?" confused, Makoto asked.

"Yes, Fatora used to have a split personality when she was younger. Her name was Lorana. They were same age. She used to slowly torture small animals and rip up Fatora's dolls.

"How did you manage to get rid of Lorana?"

"We didn't. She faded away. Or so it seems."

"So, Lorana has been…"

  
A scream is heard in the distance.

"That sounded like Alielle."

"Oh, no"

  
*~*------------------*~*  
Lorana was watching, waiting, listening.

She heard the whole conversation. Every single word.

"Grr, you're going to pay, you snitch." she whispered while whisking away towards her room.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

  
The door creaked open.

"Oh, god, no. Please don't let it be Fatora."

Lorana rushed in. There was rage in her eyes.

"I can't believe you told Makoto! You little snitch!" 

Lorana tore at Alielle's face. Opening more wounds and making previous ones larger. 

"No. I have something better in mind for you."

She cut the ropes loose and removed the gag.

Alielle's wrists were already bleeding profusely due to being suspended by them. Lorana pulled Alielle's head back and forced her to gulp down blood from her own wrist. 

"How dare you betray me!" Lorana yelled at Alielle, still drowning in blood.

"You are going to pay." 

She dragged Alielle to the stairway. 

"No, don't."

"Too late. You should have thought of the consequences before you betrayed me. Have a nice trip." 

Lorana flung Alielle headfirst down the stairs.

Alielle screamed as she fell.

A loud crack could be heard when she fell on her left arm.

When she finally reached the foot of the stairs she was bleeding badly from the head, the broken arm's bone was protruding through the flesh and she wasn't moving.

Lorana switched back to Fatora.

"Where am I? I…I don't remember."

Looking around, she saw Alielle lying at the foot of the stairs.

"Alielle!"

She wanted to rush down to help her but she noticed that her hands were drenched in blood.

"What happened? No, not again. I didn't do that. It wasn't me."

She didn't know what to do.

She wanted to run but her lover was lying on the floor and bleeding badly.  


Footsteps could be heard coming.

"Fatora!"

It was Makoto. She was sure to get blamed now. Fatora fled.

She knew she was innocent. She couldn't have done it. Not to Alielle. But by fleding she looked even guiltier.  


Makoto didn't chase Fatora. Instead, he ran down the stairs towards Alielle. 

"Oh, god, Alielle!"

Makoto checked for a pulse.

"She's still alive." He said in a sigh of relief.

"We've got to get her help." Rune insisted.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just to avoid confusion, Lorana is Fatora. Fatora is Fatora. It's just that they are two different chracters rolled up in one body, Fatora's body. So, when I say Lorana, see Fatora. When I say Fatora, see Fatora. This is only applicable from this chapter up. In chapter 1,2 and 3 nobody knows Lorana is Fatora. (In fact, neither did I! I make up the story as I write) so, when I write Fatora in chapter 1,2 and 3 I really mean Lorana.

See, Dookychan? I never did write that Fatora was abusive and stuff. I told you not to jump to conclusions. ^_^

Okay, now, would you people like a flash back chapter being the next or a continuation oh this one? Tell me, please. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Flashback

**Author's note**: Whew! That was a long wait for this chapter. I didn't forget about it or ran out of ideas; I just got lazy in writing it and I have too many alternate chapters, it's hard to choose which way the story goes next. In fact, I wrote this entire chapter in a little more than one hour. So, I'm sorry if it sucks. Well, enjoy. The next chapter will be out shortly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Flashback**

"Shall we go now?" Rune asked her younger sister.

"Okay"

It was a nice sunny day. There was a mildly warm breeze blowing through Roshtaria. It was such a lovely day that the two Roshtarian princesses decided to have a day out at royal gardens. But this was all years back; before Fatora's other self appeared.

As the strolled to the center of one of the gardens, Fatora had noticed that there was quite some wildlife roaming in the gardens. Mostly consisting of birds and insects, but one animal she paid special attention to. A cute small mammal with a furry grey coat and long ears, it was a rabbit. 

She just couldn't leave that place without petting the rabbit first.

"Can I pet the rabbit?"

"Sure. Give it some of those berries from that bush. I'm sure it'll like that." The light-haired Princess said whilst pointing at a nearby bush. (I mean the leaf and branches kind! Get your mind outta the gutter!!)

Fatora, gently petting the rabbit on its back and hand-feeding it berries was in contentment feeling the rabbit's soft fur and the fact that it was eating out of her hand. Suddenly, a loud noise blared from the direction of the palace. Something had exploded, so Rune, being the more responsible of the two, rushed back to the palace. The noise had startled the rabbit that was eating out of Fatora's hand and bit her hand out of fright and scurried away. Fatora just sat there looking at her bleeding hand and dwelled on how painful it was. Then she abruptly stood up and chased after the rabbit with a new, ferocious look in her eyes.

When Rune was well out of sight, the rabbit was securely in Lorana's clutches.

"I'm going to have my fun with you for the bite you did, my little furry friend."

Lorana hid the rabbit in the picnic basket that they brought after she emptied its contents as she would with the rabbit.

When she got back to the palace, the commotion was over. Rune had taken care of the explosion that happened in the lab. Dr. Schtalubaugh had overloaded one of the machines. 

Lorana headed off to the kitchen.

"Okay, everybody out!"

"But Princess, we'll cook anything you ask for. Why are you chasing us out of the kitchen?" the head chef asked.

"It's a day off for all the kitchen staff. Now, shoo!"

The kitchen staff scuttered off according to Lorana's orders and those who were slow at getting out had Lorana's help of a boot to the rear out the door.

When the kitchen was totally empty except for all the cooking ingredients and the utensils, she took the rabbit out of the basket.

"Finally…"

The rabbit was strugling to get free of Lorana's hands but she over-powered it.

"Quit strugling, you stupid animal."

With those words said, she broke the little mammal's front and hind legs, one by painful one.

"Ahh, that's better."

She placed the broken rabbit on a metal tray and grabbed a deboning knife off the table.

She started off slightly below the rabbit's neck, a horizontal line across the rabbit's torso. Then it was a vertical cut starting from the cut she made before until the rabbit's nether regions. She opened up the rabbits skin to expose the flesh. Even though the rabbit was still squirming in pain and bleeding, it was still alive. She went in further.

She cracked the rabbit's chest cavity to reveal all its vital organs. She just watched in amazement on how the rabbit's insides worked. She picked up the rabbit's intestines without tearing it from the rabbit and placed in next to it on the tray. Next, she forced the rabbit's mouth open and grabbed its tongue. Using the rabbit's own teeth, she cut the tongue free from its confines of the mouth. She then focused on the rabbit's torso again. Organs like the heart was important enough that one strike to it will kill the rabbit. She couldn't be that cruel to the rabbit to kill it instantaneously. She avoided that for now. She stabbed the knife in the rabbit's liver instead. A small cry was heard from the rabbit. 

Somehow, it was music to her ears. She twisted the knife hoping to hear that beautiful sound again. After awhile she got bored with toying with the rabbit since it didn't fight back anymore. She heated the oven so that the rabbit can have a grand finale death. Just as the got hot enough, she placed the dying rabbit in. It was getting chared since the oven was too hot. The rabbit twisted and turned but it couldn't escape anyway. Lorana looked at the burning rabbit with such joy in her eyes. Soon, black smoke filled the room and the smell of something burning was could be sensed even on the outside.

Rune was one of the people who were directly outside of the kitchen so she decided to investigate what was burning. She swung the door open to see her little sister sitting in front of the oven watching whatever that was burning burn.

"Fatora! What are you doing?!"

Lorana looked up at her body's sister with an evil look.

Rune rushed to the oven with oven mits she grabbed from the table and opened up the oven to take out the metal tray. She was dismayed by what she saw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

When Rune starts cursing, she means business. She usually never curses.

Lorana didn't answer her.

"Answer me!" Rune roared as she put a hand on the sister.

"Don't touch me!" Lorana answered as she grabbed Rune's hand and flipped her over she shoulder.

Rune, who was caught off guard, fell to the ground. She was indisbelief that her own mild mannered sister could do such an act. She was certain that she either was an imposter or something had happened to her sister.

"Guards! Cease her!"

Three large palace guards ran in at Rune's command. They surrounded Lorana and tried to restrain her gently because she might actually be Princess Fatora, which she was. However, before they could get a hand on her, she kicked one of the guards square in the family jewels and punched the other in the stomach. The third and final guard was unable to do anything else but get Rune out of harms way.

When they were all gone, Lorana switched back to Fatora.

"Huh? What happened?"

She walked outside the kitchen feeling dazed and confused. She remembered that she was in the gardens, petting a gray rabbit. "How did I get back here?"

The servants that passed her ran away, scared for their lives. 

"What's going on?"

She decided to go to Rune for some answers.

Rune however was getting treated for the bruises Lorana had gave her.

Soon, Fatora found her sister in the medical room.

"Fatora!" Rune and the guards saw Fatora enter the room and the guards quickly stood in front of Rune to protect her from any harm Fatora might inflict.

"Sister, wha…Sister, what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about? You did this to me, don't you remember?"

"No, I…I don't remember. All I remember was that I was petting a rabbit then there was an explosion and you ran  
off…everything else after that is a blank. I found myself walking around in the kitchen that's in a mess. What's going on?"

They were surprised at what Fatora said, but she could be lying.

"Okay, then. Guards, cease her!"

The guards grabbed Fatora by her limbs. The attempted to escape but she could. She wasn't strong enough. The guards and Rune noticed this too.

"Rune, what are you doing? Why are you letting the guards loose on me?"

"It's a test."

"What's going on? I don't understand."

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Fatora is standing outside of a room looking through the thick glass window with all the palace staff in there. Rune is saying something to them and the staff nod to show that they understand. She couldn't hear what it was though.

The whole incident was never spoken of again and Fatora's dangerous split personality didn't come back. Perhaps it would have been better if they had sorted out that problem back then.

________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 6: Back to the present, how's everything holding up in there?

Does anybody know what Alielle, Fatora and Rune's last names are?

*Disclaimer: In no way do I support the abuse of animals. 


End file.
